<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catradora Kinktober 2020 by wolf264</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736997">Catradora Kinktober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf264/pseuds/wolf264'>wolf264</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>junk drawer (discontinued stuff) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf264/pseuds/wolf264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hello!! welcome to the catradora kinktober episode<br/>first chapter w be a table of contents!!! / list of chosen prompts<br/>update: chapter added + tags updated</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>junk drawer (discontinued stuff) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2255447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. table of contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>chapters will NOT be guaranteed daily as i have other priorities besides my favorite catgirl and blonde,,,<br/><br/>highighted prompts are the ones i chose!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. D2: bath sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is kind of long, sorry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
After an exhausting day of training, Adora felt like she was going to collapse. She ached to feel the hot water envelope her tender muscles, rinsing off all the grit and dirt from today's training. Her bath was expansive, a style reminiscent of an infinity pool. It offered a great view of the Whispering Woods, too.</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer and Bow looked just as exhausted as Adora did, both of their faces smudged with dirt and ash.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll teleport us back, you don't look fit enough to walk."</p><p> </p><p>Adora lifted her arm wearily, Glimmer weaving hers through it. With a flash of pink light, the three re-appeared in Brightmoon's war room. She felt Glimmer's hand squeeze hers.</p><p> </p><p>"Make sure you take care of yourself, Adora, you really pushed yourself today."</p><p> </p><p>Bow chimed in, looking at her with genuine concern.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! And stop by the infirmary for your nose if you aren't going to use She-Ra to heal it."</p><p> </p><p>He nudged her very sore arm and waved, following Glimmer out of the room. He was already taking his quiver off of his shoulder. Adora's head was pounding as she trudged out of the war room and towards her quarters.</p><p>The shiny yellow tile was spotted with muddy boot prints, and the double doors swung open. Adora shucked off her jacket, the zipper struggling for a moment. Her belts fell to the floor. Her neck and shoulder cracked as she peeled off her white turtleneck, the garment joining the trail she created. She heard the heavy doors finally close behind her.</p><p>"Fuck,"</p><p><br/>
She mumbled, hand reaching up to the source of shooting pain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My nose. I'm bleeding.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When she was taking off her turtleneck, the material pressed into the thick gauze on her nose, making the blonde see stars. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I must've broken it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Adora toed off her boots, and leaned down to pull off her socks. She would clean up her clothes later. All she wanted was to get into that damn bath and dissolve. A drop of blood seeped into her sports bra, another following it. Adora held her hand under her face, palm catching the crimson specks.</p><p> </p><p><em>I didn't even hit it that hard, what the hell?</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
In an effort to stop the bleeding, she picked back up her shirt and held it over the gauze. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>I'll deal with this after a bath.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>With her free hand, she tugged off her undershorts and stepped into the beach-entry of the bath. Walking into the warm water felt so good. Pain shot up both of her calves, making her stumble.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My legs too? Gods, I really got messed up out there today. </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Adora felt the shirt around her nose was getting wet with blood. It wasn't going to let up any time soon. She closed her eyes, and focused on channeling She-ra's energy. </p><p><br/>
<em>I'm not going to be able to heal it fully, but just enough for it to stop bleeding.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Something Light hope never told her was how uncomfortable magical healing was. It was equally relieving and excruciating, feeling the bones in her nose bridge re-align themselves. Once the electric feeling left her fingertips and face, Adora knew it was safe to take the shirt off of her nose.</p><p>She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on the shelf next to her, eyes widening. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit! I really did break it good, huh?</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Her nose bridge had a bit of a dip in the side of it now, but it was okay. Dried blood stained her lips, left cheek, neck, and collarbones. Her eyes even looked a little swollen. At least the bleeding had stopped.</p><p>They sat gingerly on the bath's edge. Adora cupped her hands into the water and splashed it into her face. Carefully wiping away the blood and dirt, the water around her became flecked with grass and debris. She swiped it away from her, and reached towards the various glass bottles on the shelf.</p><p><br/>
<em>So many choices. Loganberry, vanilla, orchid, rose, lavender- what even is sandalwood? Can wood have a scent? How did they make it a soap???</em></p><p> </p><p>The clinking of the glass bottles covered Catra's footsteps.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, Adora."</p><p> </p><p>The blonde whipped her head around over her shoulder, facing the magicat. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hey, Catra," </p><p> </p><p>Catra's pupils shrunk into needles at the sight of blood in the water and on her bra. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What the hell happened to you?"</p><p> </p><p>She knelt down behind Adora, brushing away strands of hair. Adora flushed at the gentle touches her girlfriend was giving her.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I-I'm alright, I just broke it, I think-"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"You think? Dumbass. It's definitely broken!"</p><p> </p><p>Adora saw Catra's fur stand on end once she got a closer look at her. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"...Get in the water! You can't just do this to yourself, Adora."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They weren't going to argue with Catra. Adora slipped deeper into the water, unbothered by her bra soaking up water.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to grab some gauze and antibiotics, don't do anything."</p><p> </p><p>Adora heard the door shut behind Catra as she left. The blonde decided on a pale lavender colored soap, an orchid print on the bottle's stopper. It opened with a pop. She tipped it on its side, watching the syrupy liquid glaze the water's surface. She leaned back on the bath's edge, absentmindedly swirling the soap around. In a matter of minutes, the water was covered in a thick layer of bubbles.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm here. Lean back."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Catra held Adora's head in her hands, carefully dabbing away any remaining blood. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You're lucky I know what I'm doing."</p><p> </p><p><em>Gods, my girlfriend is hot.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Turqouise and gold eyes flicked over her features as she applied pain-relieving gel and replaced the sodden gauze. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"There. That should be better." Catra delicately placed new medical tape on top of the gauze, sticking it in place.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>It was.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Thanks," Adora croaked out, feeling sleepy as the bath melted away her worries and pain.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Catra smiled at her, pupils softening into more of an almond-shape.</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of shampoo do you want?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Adora let her eyes close as Catra easily sliced through the hairtie that held up her ponytail.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I think the apple one."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Get your hair wet, first,"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Catra gave a gentle push on Adora's shoulders, allowing their hair to get fully submerged into the bathwater.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A long groan left Adora's throat as Catra raked her fingers through her hair, cool gel being massaged into her scalp. Adora couldn't see it, but Catra's cheeks burned after hearing that.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Gods, that's good."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm rinsing out like 4 inches of grease in here," Catra teased, fingertips scratching at her hairline.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh be quiet, Catra. You'd be greasy too after working your ass off all day," Adora retaliated, snorting.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Catra went on to wash out the suds out of her girlfriend's hair, the scent of apples and flowers hanging in the air. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You still have your sports bra on, y'know that, right?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Adora glanced down, water thoroughly soaked through the fabric.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh. I'm too sore to take it off."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The blonde tilted her head to catch Catra's lips, both of them sharing a chaste kiss. Catra yelped as she felt Adora's arms grab her waist and hurl her into the water.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"ADORA!" Catra was yanked into the bath, clothes and all.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The magicat sputtered water and bubbles out of her mouth, pawing at her tongue. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What a traitor!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Adora laughed hysterically, clutching at her side.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Shit, it hurts to laugh! You didn't even see that coming!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"You're gonna pay for this, Adora," Catra smacked the surface of the water, splashing her girlfriend. A toothy grin decorated her features.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Wow. She looks hot with wet hair.<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>The blonde shook her head and splashed her back.</p><p><br/>
"No clothes in the bath, you dork!"</p><p><br/>
"What, you gonna make me take 'em off?" Catra cackled, throwing some more water in Adora's face.</p><p><br/>
Catra's laughing died in her throat when she seen how red her girlfriend had turned.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I mean maybe. I'd ask you first if you're alright with that." <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Wait really?" Catra froze, the water calming between them. There were huge puddles outside of the bath's edge. Mismatched eyes stared the wall of muscle that stood 5 feet from her. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>She's staring at my boobs oh my god oh my god oh my g<br/>
<br/>
</em><br/>
"Yeah, really."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>THINK, ADORA! DO SOMETHING.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>"You still have soap in your hair, dummy." Catra waded through the hip-deep water towards her girlfriend and combed out the cluster of bubbles near her shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Adora stepped closer, pulling Catra's body close to theirs. She kissed them roughly, just holding it there for a second. Adora let go, Catra still processing what happened. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Getting <em>bold</em>, are we, princess?" <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Catra undid the clasps on her uniforms' neck piece, and set it onto the tile behind Adora. Next came the leggings, which were now a lot harder to take off underwater. Adora took the hem of Catra's tanktop and pulled it over her head, wet fur sticking up at all funny angles.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Don't you make a single comment about my fur. This is why I <em>hate</em> water," Catra grumbled, kissing Adora again to wipe that stupid smirk off her lips.</p><p> </p><p>They were careful not to bump into the gauze on her nose, as it was still sore.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Can I take this off?" Adora mumbled into Catra's lips, fingers running along the inside of Catra's black sports bra. <br/>
<br/>
Catra scoffed. "Only if you take yours off."</p><p> </p><p>Adora repressed a big, dorky smile as Catra took a step back to hook her own fingers under the thick elastic band around her ribs.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Well? Don't just stand there!" Catra's face heated up under Adora's gaze. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The magicat snickered as Adora quickly mirrored her own position.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"On three?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"You're such an idiot."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"One, two, three-"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Both of them untangled themselves from their sports bras as fast as they could. Everything with them was a competition, wasn't it?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I totally won that," Adora announced, whipping their bra as hard as she could across her room.</p><p><br/>
Catra would have normally been insisting she won, but she was too distracted to care. Were hers always that.. <em>big?</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Catra obeyed her first thought closing the distance between them and planting her face into her girlfriend's chest. Adora tried to speak, but all that came out was a single, choked noise.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
"You alright up there, big girl?" Catra sucked on one of her nipples, her free hand carefully squeezing the other breast.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
"Y-Yeah. Just," Adora was already feeling light headed. "..just <em>peachy!</em>"</p><p><br/>
Adora's voice betrayed her and cracked horribly in the last of her sentence. Catra snickered into her chest, placing kisses all over the taller girl. Her lips trailed underneath her boobs, kissing her ribs and plane of their stomach. Lower, and lower, and l-<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"How are you g-gonna do that under the water?" Catra stood back up and guided Adora backwards until their hips hit the edge of the bath. <br/>
<br/>
"Sit up here," Catra hissed into her neck, biting at her pulse point.<br/>
<br/>
Adora hoisted herself out of the water, shivering as the cool tiles underneath her stole all of the heat from the water. She pulled her girlfriend in, kissing all over their face. <br/>
<br/>
"Lean back, baby." Adora nearly fainted at the tone Catra just used.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Oh my gods she's going to eat me out-</em><br/>
<br/>
Pale scratch marks criss-crossed on top of wide stretchmarks on Adora's thighs, reveling in the feeling of warm lips dancing on her skin. Seeing Catra descend on her made Adora feel like she was on Pluto.<br/>
<br/>
"Hurry up," Adora whispered, fingers combing into thick hair. She nearly screamed, a wet heat pressing into the most sensitive part of her. <br/>
<br/>
"Oh SHIT! Shit, shit, shit," Adora was already trembling under her girlfriend's ministrations. Grey eyes all screwed up, and holding onto the magicat's mane for dear life. Catra had never felt cockier in their entire life. <br/>
<br/>
Adora's hips rolled into Catra's mouth, resting her legs on their shoulders.

</p><p><em>This is a LOT different than doing this on my own,</em> <em>it's so much better-</em><br/>
<br/>
Catra's tongue was unpredictable, sliding up and over her lips, dipping low to taste her essence from the source. A prick at her leg made her open her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Oh my gods-</em><br/>
<br/>
It was a sight to behold. Seeing her own girlfriend's head bobbing between her legs, eyes boring into hers. Catra flattened her tongue to Adora's core, and agonizingly slow, she lapped up towards her hood. All while keeping eye contact.<br/>
<br/>
The action alone made the blonde see <em>stars.</em></p><p><em>"FUCK!</em> Fuck, fu- uck, I'm g.. gonna.." Adora fell back onto their elbows, hitting the tile a little too hard. She was too far gone to be embarrassed for being so needy. <br/>
<br/>
"Go ahead, cum for me," Catra growled into her lips, the vibrations hurtling Adora off of the cliff she was rapidly ascending. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Holy shit,</em><br/>
<br/>
White specks flickered across her vision, body tensed up and rigid. She could still feel the hot water on her legs, and Catra's mouth on her, and nothing else. All that mattered in the world right now was this moment. A new sensation happened, a rush of liquid heat gushing out of her, and right into Catra's open mouth. It felt too good to question it.<br/>
<br/>
"I've, I've never," Adora wheezed, collapsing backwards onto the tile. It cooled down her body as she came down from her high.<br/>
<br/>
"Never what?" A shit-eating grin was facing her, the owner <em>knowing</em> how well they performed.<br/>
<br/>
"Never, cum that hard, before," The blonde's chest rose shakily, still riding out the last of her orgasm. <br/>
<br/>
Wet lips pressed into her own, her brain rebooting and catching up to the present. Adora kissed back her girlfriend, allowing herself to be pulled back into the water. <br/>
<br/>
"Lemme get you cleaned up, you're all sticky." Catra broke the kiss to reach for a soap bottle and started working the gel into Adora's skin. </p><p>"I love you," Adora said softly, pressing a gentle kiss onto Catra's forehead. <br/>
<br/>
"I love you too, dummy."<br/>
<br/>
That was the last thing Adora remembered after being cleaned up, re-dressed and brought to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. D2: stripping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>high school / human au<br/>(they're both 19 don't jump me)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra slid onto her girlfriend's lap, straddling the taller girl.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey Adora."<br/>
<br/>
Adora, being the useless lesbian that she was, could only swallow in response. She didn't know where to put her hands. Where did she look? At Catra? <br/>
<br/>
"Earth to Adora," Catra giggled, poking Adora's nose.<br/>
<br/>
She snapped out of her panic, and decided to just put her hands onto Catra's hips.<br/>
<br/>
"I don't know what to do, and I don't wanna look stupid-" Adora blurted out, looking past Catra and trying to focus on the knick-knacks on her girlfriend's bureau. Snowglobes. Very, um. Interesting.<br/>
<br/>
Catra nearly drowned in those grey eyes. <br/>
<br/>
"Oh Adora. Adora, Adora, Adora," she punctuated her words with kisses.<br/>
<br/>
"You don't have to do anything, you can just watch, and then see what feels right. How's that sound?"<br/>
<br/>
The blonde nodded like a bobblehead, face and neck now burning. She let go of Catra's hips, allowing them to stand. Catra kicked off her sneakers and unbuttoned her black jeans.<br/>
<br/>
"Wait-" <br/>
<br/>
Catra paused, fingers holding her jeans' waistband. <br/>
<br/>
"What's up?"<br/>
<br/>
"Just. Um," <br/>
<br/>
<em>Nice one Adora, you just fucked up your girlfriend's first move on you!</em><br/>
<br/>
"Wondering what you're doing."<br/>
<br/>
Adora internally screamed at herself. <em>Are you stupid?! You KNOW what they're doing! Stop freaking</em> out!<br/>
<br/>
The tan-skinned girl in front of her burst out laughing. <br/>
<br/>
"Adora, do you not know what a strip tease is?"<br/>
<br/>
She fidgeted in her spot on Catra's bed, feeling incredibly embarrassed. <br/>
<br/>
"Of course I do, it's when you.. it's... you.." </p><p>Catra took her girlfriend's hands and squeezed. She looked into those beautiful eyes, one pale blue and the other hazel. Thick eyeliner was a little smudged on one side, but overall flawless. Perfectly placed freckles were spattered over Catra's nose and cheekbones. <br/>
<br/>
"Adora, babe. All you gotta do is just sit there 'n look pretty. Can you do that for me?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah."<br/>
<br/>
"Okay, then just lemme do my thing."<br/>
<br/>
Adora nearly screamed after Catra winked at her, stepping out of her jeans. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Even her thighs have freckles. She has such a cute body, oh my God,<br/>
<br/>
</em>More and more skin was revealed gradually. The shorter girl turned around and stretched, drawing attention to her shoulder blades and ass.<br/>
<br/>
"You're so <em>hot</em>," Adora mumbled, fingers playing with her hoodie's sleeves.<br/>
<br/>
Catra turned to look at her, a soft smile on her lips.<br/>
<br/>
"I know."<br/>
<br/>
Every move the girl in front of her made sent electricity fizzling over Adora's skin. <br/>
<em><br/>
</em><em>Those panties are really cute,</em> Adora thought. They were black, high waisted. Made her ass look <em>real</em> good. They accentuated her hip dips, which you couldn't see when she wore jeans.<br/>
<br/>
Adora's heart leapt to her throat as Catra bent over, running her hands along her legs, and standing back up. Her mind reeled with a million ideas, all of them 6 feet deep in the gutter. She turned back to face Adora, pupils blown wide. <br/>
<br/>
"Wanna take this off for me?"<br/>
<br/>
It took a second for those words to process in her brain, and she nodded again. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Wow, wow, wow </em><br/>
<br/>
Catra swung her hips as she walked closer to her girlfriend. Adora took the hem of her tanktop and pulled up. A lacy, transparent bra hugged their chest in all the right places. Once her tanktop was off, Catra slid into Adora's lap again. <br/>
<br/>
"See? It's not <em>that</em> hard," Catra smiled into Adora's lips, kissing her agonizingly slow.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Her legs are so warm on top of mine,</em><br/>
<br/>
"When will it be my turn?" Adora croaked out, entire body feeling like it was 20 degrees hotter. Grey eyes were latched onto her girlfriends boobs, that were sitting right in front of her face.<br/>
<br/>
They kissed again, a shiver running through Adora's body. Catra's hands were going under her hoodie and snaking up higher. Catra's eyebrows shot up.  <br/>
<br/>
"No bra?" <br/>
<br/>
"I never wear them under hoodies,"<br/>
<br/>
"Noted."<br/>
<br/>
Catra's fingertips grazed over her boobs, tweaking her nipples. Adora let out an embarrassingly loud moan, both of her hands clapping over her mouth.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck, sorry, sorry," <br/>
<br/>
<em>Oh my god, why am I being so LOUD</em><br/>
<br/>
Adora's mind was spiraling as the girl in her lap took her hoodie off. <br/>
<br/>
"I've always been kinda jealous of these," Catra said, absentmindedly cupping Adora's breasts in her hands.</p><p>"They're so cute. And your nipples are such a pretty shade of pink. Almost like a peach."<br/>
<br/>
The blonde stumbled over her words, incoherent babble spilling out of her lips. "I, um. Can you, y'know. Um."<br/>
<br/>
She traced Catra's lips with her thumb, and then reached down and placed her hand over Catra's.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh. Alright, blondie. I get what you want me to do." She kissed Adora, their bodies pressing together, in an attempt to get closer than physically possible. <br/>
<br/>
Catra left their lips, trailing kisses down Adora's obnoxiously sharp jawline, and over her throat. The twinge of sweat left a salty taste in their mouth as they passed her collarbone.<br/>
<br/>
"So soft," <br/>
<br/>
"Hey, babe- not to um, interrupt, but I think we're going to do a lot less, um," Catra looked up, reveling in the flustered state her girlfriend was in.<br/>
<br/>
"We're not going to sleep during this sleep-over, are we?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. D3: dirty talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>angst / hate sex as well ???</p><p>this is fully consensual !!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Looks like you’re mine now, Adora.” <br/>
 <br/>
Then everything went black. It was a long time before Adora came back to consciousness, her body aching from the cold, and sore from fighting as corrupted She-Ra. Where were the others? Did Catra and Scorpia only take me? What did that red thing do to my sword? To She-Ra? <br/>
 <br/>
“Wakey wakey, sleepyhead. We got questions for you.” Being rudely awakened by the feeling of her sword’s hilt smacking into her forehead, Adora blearily opened her eyes. <br/>
 <br/>
“Catra,” she mumbled, lips numb. Her whole face was numb. God, this planet was cold. <br/>
 <br/>
“What happened to She-Ra out there? You nearly killed me, Adora. What was that for?” The click-clack of claws on linoleum dragged her back into reality. She tried to stand, but realized her arms were bound behind her. Catra tied her up. <br/>
 <br/>
“This is low, even for you, to tie me up. You think I’m gonna just run off?” Adora spoke, but her mouth felt like it was full of molasses. </p><p>That signature, high-pitched laugh echoed around the massive hall, making Adora feel two inches tall. Only Catra could make her feel this way, Shadow Weaver being a close second. </p><p>“That sensory bug should be kicking in right about now, right, Entrapta?" Catra spoke into an earpiece, disregarding her hostage. White noise fizzled out of the device, until a familiar voice replied. <br/>
 <br/>
“Um, yes Catra. It’s in its third stage, meaning it has about T-100 seconds to fully induce Adora into a sensory shutdown, meaning she’s only able to speak. She should still be able to feel things, but not be able to move. Think of it as a nervous system freeze, Cat-”  <br/>
 <br/>
Catra pressed her finger on the earpiece, silencing Entrapta’s explanation. “That will be all,” The blonde struggled against her restraints, efforts futile against the hard-light bonds.  <br/>
 <br/>
“You won’t, get away with, this,” Words were labored, every syllable feeling like stones in her mouth. It wouldn’t be long before Adora couldn’t speak at all. <br/>
 <br/>
Gold and turquoise burned into grey, Catra’s unyielding stare was full of anguish, and confusion. She had no idea what happened to the girl she grew up with in the Horde. She was looking at a traitor. <br/>
 <br/>
“I always get away with it. And for the tying you up, it’s not because I’m scared you’re going to run away. You already <em>have</em> run from me Adora, leaving me for dead with the rest of the cadets in the Fright Zone. Ever think of how fun that was for us, to get our asses chewed out by that old bat, because YOU decided to leave? For some posh kids who are handed everything? You have no right to dictate what’s low for me, Adora.”  <br/>
 <br/>
Catra prowled around Adora, pupils so thin they were almost null. Pins and needles stopped tingling in Adora’s legs, her nerves starting to slow. It would be only a bit longer until everything was numb. <br/>
 <br/>
“That was the lowest blow I’ve ever gotten in my life, Adora. My best friend ditching me, after 19 years of training, and making our way to the top. What ever happened to us conquering the world, Adora?" <br/>
 <br/>
The softness in their voice made Adora’s stomach drop. Maybe joining the Rebellion <em>was</em> a bad idea. To be fair, she did just leave Catra hanging. Why didn’t she take Catra with her? </p><p>“You always were one to be in the spotlight, huh? Having everyone’s eyes on you.”<br/>
<br/>
Adora sobbed, Catra’s claws digging into her ponytail and tanking as hard as she could. Her head knocked against the steel pole she was tied to, a throbbing pain ebbing out towards her temples.<br/>
<br/>
“You enjoyed that a whole lot. And yknow what I got, Adora?” Catra’s wars were pinned back to her skull, face millimeters from Adora’s.<br/>
<br/>
“Nothing. I stood in your fucking shadow my entire life.”<br/>
<br/>
Catra prowled around Adora, fur sticking straight up in the air. She was <em>livid.</em><br/>
<br/>
"You think you can just waltz into the Northern Reach and play 'hero'?" <br/>
<br/>
Adora flinched when Catra's claws sunk into the pole, the sound of metal being ripped open grating on her ears. The sound stopped once the magicat was in front of her. Catra sunk down to Adora's eye level and glared. The look itself made Adora's stomach drop to her ankles. It was so <em>cold</em>. </p><p>"I am going to put you in your place, since none of those god forsaken princesses are going to do it for me." </p><p>Catra inserted a small key into the shackles on Adora's forearms, and the hard light chain between them dissipated.<br/>
<br/>
"Come with me. And if you try anything, I'll kill you."<br/>
<br/>
Adora weakly stood, nerves prickling the insides of her legs. She was led by Catra down a series of halls inside of the storage building. Catra let Adora go a few paces ahead of her, and kicked her square in the back, knocking the blonde to the floor. <br/>
<br/>
"That was for almost killing me earlier. Asshole." Catra's words felt like red-hot knives in Adora's heart. She couldn't control infected She-Ra. How was she supposed to know how to control that? The magicat yanked Adora up onto her feet, and shut the door behind them.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm doing this for me, not for you. Don't even think about mentioning this later."<br/>
<br/>
The blonde's face burned red as Catra dropped her thick coat to the ground, and started to unclip her shoulder armor. <br/>
<br/>
"Catra, I don't understand-" Adora started.<br/>
<br/>
"Shut up! Just shut up! Go.. go stand over there. And wait for me to finish." Catra snapped at the taller girl as they continued to take off their clothes. Catra kicked aside the pile of clothes that lie at her feet, now standing in just a sports bra and shorts.<br/>
<br/>
Adora did her best not to fidget as the sound of fabric shifting was overwhelming her brain. Everything was sore; her legs, her arms, now her back. Where did it all go wrong? The sensation of a hand on her shoulder made her thoughts slam on the breaks. It trailed down to the small of her back, and over her hips. <br/>
<br/>
"Bend over, Adora." <br/>
<br/>
"What are you d-"<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Adora," </em>Catra growled, her voice like ice down Adora's back.<br/>
<br/>
She went silent and complied, letting Catra continue her pursuit.<br/>
<br/>
"Are you okay with this?" Catra spoke only a fraction above a whisper. Adora gave a weak nod, and rest her chin on the counter she was leaning over.</p><p>Catra hooked her clawed fingers under Adora's waistband of their leggings and pulled it back, releasing it with a <em>snap</em> against their pale skin. The magicat took note of the full body shiver that it evoked.<br/>
<br/>
"I just, need to do this. I think it'll give me closure... I don't know," She mumbled, slowly tugging down Adora's pants. Adora was more confused than anything, but wasn't distressed. She still trusted Catra after all these years. <br/>
<br/>
The cool air of the storage room gave Adora goosebumps all across her body, especially with the newly exposed skin. She couldn't help but feel flustered, as a good part of her teenage years were spent thinking about things like this. Her body was responding accordingly, new warmth spreading through her lower half. Catra's hand slid down the curve of her ass, and dipped between her legs.<br/>
<br/>
"You're getting <em>off</em> to this, Adora?" Catra snickered, fingertips petting over the damp material. The blonde's body sagged, muscles relaxing at the feeling of being touched in such a sensitive area.<br/>
<br/>
"Never knew you were into that kinda stuff. What a <em>freak</em>," Catra's fingertips left Adora's body, her hands were placed on Adora's hips.<br/>
<br/>
The taller girl shivered at the derogatory comment. Her body temperature shot up with Catra's increasingly exploratory hands.</p><p>"Even if you are getting off to this," Catra spoke to herself. "I refuse to give you any sort of satisfaction." She reared her arm back, and brought her palm down hard across Adora's ass. Adora wailed obscenely. The blonde's knees nearly gave out from under her.<br/>
<br/>
Catra left her hand on their right cheek, nerves tingling from impact. "Do you like this, Adora? All the attention I'm finally giving you?" The magicat pushed her hips to be flush with Adora's and dug her claws into supple, pale skin.  Catra swallowed down the urge to flip Adora over and kiss her, try to convince her to stay with the Horde, and leave all those Brightmoon kids behind. <br/>
<br/>
<em>It's too late for that, Catra.</em> <br/>
<br/>
Shadow Weaver's drawl echoed around inside of Catra's brain, causing her grip to tighten on Adora's hips. She growled, rolling her body against Adora's.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck," Catra groaned, feeling her body start to react to the sounds Adora was making. "You're such a bitch, Adora. I hated your guts," Adora tried to look back to her, and immediately got her head shoved back down into the crook of her arm.<br/>
<br/>
"You <em>left </em>me in the Horde to die," Her hips slammed into Adora's, a few crates on the counter falling off from the force. The blonde moaned, her body rolling back into Catra's hands.<br/>
<br/>
"I thought we were going to stay together," She thrust into her again. "Forever. To conquer the world. But you packed up and left for some strangers," The sick feeling of guilt prodded inside of Adora's throat, but the heat between her legs was first priority.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sorry-" Adora breathlessly wheezed, white knuckles starting to crease the steel counter's edge.<br/>
<br/>
"You're a <strong>liar!</strong>" Catra screamed, raking her claws down Adora's spine with one hand, the other nearly ripping Adora's ponytail out. She choked out a moan, tears pricking the corner of her eyes.</p><p>"You're a lying, abandoning whore," Catra's voice faltered, hands starting to shake. She was finally making Adora feel the pain that she has felt for the past 3 years. <br/>
<br/>
Catra kicked Adora's legs further apart, and worked her fingers into liquid heat. Adora's legs were shaking as Catra yanked down her underwear, a thick string of arousal connecting from her lips to the material. <br/>
<br/>
"I bet it felt good to leave my ass behind. That you finally got rid of me," Catra's voice was strained, her own turquoise and amber eyes pricking with tears. </p><p>The wet sound of Adora's lips filled the room, her restrained moans joining in.  </p><p>“I didn’t want to leave you behind, Catra-“ </p><p>Catra whipped her palm against Adora’s other cheek, the red hand print soon to appear on her skin.  </p><p>“Don’t bullshit me, Adora. If you didn’t want to leave,” Catra hissed, her fingertips leaving Adora’s core. The blonde helplessly whined at the loss of contact, and her hips rolled onto nothing. </p><p>“You wouldn’t have <em>ever </em> left me.”</p><p>Adora looked over her shoulder, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her bottom lip was swollen from being bitten down on, and her face was pink. </p><p>“Catra,”</p><p>The sugar-coated plea made the magicat stop in her tracks, her fur standing up on her hackles.  </p><p>“Fuck you, Adora,” </p><p> Catra licked off her fingertips and spit at Adora's feet.<br/>
<br/>
"Get out of my life."<br/>
<br/>
The magicat collected her clothes, turned heel and left Adora in the storage room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>